five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Hidan
You dare do this to me?! Me!? an acolyte of the Mighty Jashin?! Someone like you...someone like you who makes a mockery of my faith Jashin and his rituals does not deserve such honor! Chapter 124: Untie 'Introduction' Hidan is an S-rank missing-nin who defected from Yugakure and later joined the Akatsuki. There, he was partnered with Kakuzu, despite the two's somewhat mutual dislike of each other. He was also the second newest member of Akatsuki at the time of Tobi's introduction. Kisame Hoshigaki laughingly referred to Hidan and Kakuzu as the Zombie Combo. 'Personality' Hidan could be best described as homicidal maniac, with a highly religious zeal to his cult the way of Jashin. He is sarcastic and rude to everyone around even his allies, as such he is only member of the group not to respect his leader. His devotion to his cult is great that believes to be the only way to live and any outside it are nothing more then his sacrifice. The only respect he ever seemed to give was to his god, and, even then, he was quite willing to use his name as an insult. He openly held his partner, Kakuzu, in contempt for his habit of blasphemy, love of money, and Kakuzu's frequent ridicule of Hidan's religion and battle style. Despite this, whenever Hidan was in the mood to kill, the two worked together flawlessly in battle, and one can infer that he did care somewhat for his partner, from his panicked reaction when he almost killed Kakuzu while being possessed by Shikamaru's technique. Hidan has no morals as such has no regret to the people he has killed, he considered slaughter a religious calling, and often took considerable pleasure in making his opponents' deaths as painful as possible. He firmly believed that shinobi were meant to kill and revel in violence, and found his village's deterioration into peace and disarmament to be infuriating, resulting in him slaughtering his neighbours before defecting. Because the nature of his ritual like technique, he has a bit of masochist side to him, s he openly relished the shared pain between him and the cursed victim. Because of his immortality he is quite arrogant as such believes himself to near un beatable and he frequently engaged opponents with no regard for strategy, save to acquire some of their blood. Although ridiculed for his foolishness by Kakuzu and Shikamaru alike, being obviously inferior in tactical genius to either of them, and even admitting that he was not very intelligent himself. His pride has made him think that he can take opponents leagues above him such as Chitsujo. 'History (Naruto manga)' Hidan was a originally a ninja from the Hidden Steam Village but the village became more of a tourist resort and less of a Hidden Village. This angered Hidan because he believed that the Ninja of the village were destined to kill and before defecting, he killed his neighbors. After that he joined cult called Jashin that worships the deity of the same name. The primary teaching of this faith appears to be outright slaughter, where anything less than utter destruction is considered a sin. Through experiments with Jashin's secret technique, Hidan was granted immortality. At some point he was pursed by the Akatsuki who were hired by his former home to hunt him down. Konan, Itachi Uchiha and Kakazu eventually tracked him down he attempted to kill Kakuzu, and managed to destroy one of his hearts. The confrontation leads to Konan offering Hidan the chance to join their organization, to which he accepts. He only joined beause of his interest in Kakazu's ability since he was a pioneer in immortality as well. At some point the two tasked in capturing the Fu the Jinchuuriki of the Seven-Tails. The two eventually finding her while she was returning home to her village. After defeating her the two brought her to one of their hideouts were her tailed beast was extracted killing her in the process. Not long after Gaara was captured Deidara and Sasori he assisted along with of the organization to extract Shukaku. When Zetsu senses enemies approaching he volunteers to take them on. But Kisame Hoshigaki offers because he wants to get revenge on Might Guy on which their leader agrees much to Hidan's disappointment. Not long after they were sent to capture Yugito Nii the Two-Tails jinchuuriki were they found somewhere in the sewers of the Hidden Cloud Village. Hidan at first offered the latter to surrender because his faith forbid him to fight an opponent only to leave them half-dead. She however refused but the Akatsuki duo still managed to defeat her, and gave her to Zetsu, before they continued to the Land of Fire. 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Battle in the Dark Arc' 'Clover Town Arc' 'Magnolia Arc' 'Relationships' 'Coalition' 'Kakazu' 'Caser Clown' Hidan thinks Caser is insane and does not think much of him. Mainly because the latter trapped him in a room of poisonous to see if would kill him. Likewise he believes is an annoyance. [[Sakazuki|'Sakazuki']] Sakazuki is one of the few people that he is weary and afraid of mainly because Lava power. Which Kakazu points that might be able to kill him. Also because of Devil Fruit being a Logia he can't fight back as well. 'Alliance' 'Monkey D. Luffy' Hidan hates Luffy for two reasons one his care free personality which annoyed him and two for mocking his god Jashin. These two things have earned him enough hatred that he wants kill him instead of capturing him as per the coalition orders for the Acts Of Order. 'Hinata Hyuuga' Renji Abarai Hidan hated the latter for two reasons, One beause prevented from killing Hiyori Sarugaki and Haruta and two because the he kept mocking his religion. Second that put him into murderous rage, however Hidan was clearly out matched and thus his very body was scattered to wins by the Soul Raeper's superior fighting skill. 'Chitsujo' As the leader the alliance he is a swore enemy, He also hates him because of his god-like power and wants to prove that his god Jashin is superior, When Chitsujo appears in Clover Town he was only one between him and his partner Kakazu that wanted to stay, wanting kill Chitsujo instead. 'Powers and Abilities' Physical Prowess Bukijutsu Weapon Triple-Bladed Scythe Metal Spikes Jashin Ritual and Curse By ingesting the blood of his opponent and drawing a circle of the symbol of Jashin with his own blood to which he must remain in the center for the technique to function properly. After which his body with change to black and white Skeleton like appearance. This circle links to the life force of the person of who blood he has ingested. Any injure that he takes or inflcits on himself his opponents will also feel. The link can only be broken if he steps outside the cirle Curse Jutsu * Secret Technique: Vessel of Jashin: Immortality Hiden is immortal and can't die from virtually all causes, with the exception of malnutrition. He gained this ability viva unknown rituals and experiments by his cult. He is able to survive having his head cut off. He also impressive healing factor, with taking mere hours to das to heal completely. Even after his body being vaporized by Renji, it was that he be still be as particles in the wind but has no means of communication. 'Trivia' Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Shinobi Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Akatsuki Category:Clover Town Coalition Unit Category:Male Category:Immortal Category:Magnolia Coalition Unit Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Missing-Nin Category:Pole Weapon Users Category:Whip Weapon Users